One Step Ahead
by IwannabeFAMOUS2
Summary: They're family again, so they take a holiday. But as life's one step ahead, will reality ruin everything?  Sequel to Life was Perfect
1. Can you Come?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything- see profile.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to life was Perfect- I ran out of ideas for that, but I have tons of ideas for this so : )- there will be the show characters and original characters in this- with OC/show relationship. (The characters are probably way OOC- but this is a future fic, and people can change)**

_Coffee Shop- Lima, Ohio- 12:30._

It was a cloudy day in Ohio, it was cold outside and most people were shuffling inside, shivering into their jackets. In the window of a coffee shop 12 adults were drinking coffee, one blonde looking outside, her eyes focused on the grey clouds, her face lit up though, when she noticed a blonde man walked through the door, the bell ringing as he entered.

Inside the café the 12 were talking amongst themselves, but stopped as the blonde man approached them, all looking up.

"Hey, guys" he said to them, nodding.

'Oh, Sam, your finally here" the girl blonde exclaimed, squeezing out of her seat and going to hug Sam, glad that she didn't have to stare out the window anymore with no one to talk to.

"Yeah, now guys, I have something _awesome_ to say" he said, smiling widely.

Quinn sat down and they all stared intently up at him.

"What is it Sam?" Quinn asked, looking up lovingly at him.

"Well, you guys all know I come from Tennessee, right?" he asked before telling his story, they all nodded.

"Well, my whole family is going down there for this reunion and I've been invited and I was wondering if-"he continued, but was cut off.

"_Another _reunion? Come on dude we haven't even finished this reunion yet!" Puck said, to which Sam looked annoyed.

"Come on-" he tried to say again, but Puck cut him off again.

"Seriously, do we have to go?" Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"Lay off it Puckerman" Mercedes snapped at him, to which Puck looked shocked, long with the rest off the table.

"Go on Sammy, what are you wondering in that beautiful head of yours" she said, looking love-struck up at Sam and fluttering her eyes, remembering the time that they dated in high school

Sam looked shocked at Mercedes, but quickly continued as he noticed Quinn turning towards her.

"Well, maybe yu guys could come with me?" he said.

"But not if you don't want to!" Sam said again quickly, seeing Puck open his mouth to speak.

"Of course sweetie, we would love to come, _I'm your girlfriend _so I will do anything for you" Quinn said, sending a 'back off' warning to Mercedes.

"Sam smiled down at her, the looked around to the others, who were currently discussing the issue.

"Well, Sam were is family meeting?" Rachel asked him.

"It's in Shelbyville, on my granddads farm- Willow Weep Acres" he said proudly, remembering his childhood on that farm.

"Willow Weep Acres? That is so sissy- your granddad is _lame!_" Puck said again, smiling at Santana, who simply looked at him unimpressed.

"He's 53, he named it that for my great grandma- who is buried in Shelbyville Cemetary- o and I grew up on that farm!" Sam said, hurt but proudness in his voice.

Puck looked down guilty and whispered

"Fine, I'll go, anyone else?"

After Puck asked there was a mix of ' Yeah' s and 'Sure, why not's.

Sam smiled wider, looking around as his friends agreed to go with him.

"Awesome, ok now, we have to leave tomorrow, so you guys better start packing" He said, clapping his hands together he was met with a crowd of 'What, are you serious?'

"Come on, start packing tonight and you'll be done by tomorrow!"

"But me and Rachel have plans tonight" Finn said, winking at Rachel, to which she giggled blushing.

"Go Finn! At least someone's getting laid tonight" Puck said, looking pleadingly and disgustingly at Santana, who smirked at him, then grabbed Brittany's pinky.

"Looks like there going o get laid too" he said, pointing to Brittany and Santana, but was met with a was=ck over the head by Santana, he then started to whimper, rubbing his sore head.

"Oh get a room you two, that is so wrong, we do not want to know what you two are going to do tonight, god!" Kurt said, looking disgustingly at Finn and Rachel flirting with each other.

"Just because you've never got laid dude" Puck said, smirking at Kurt as he blushed.

"I have to, I mean Blaine and i-, there was this one time-" Kurt started, but his eyes widened as he realisd what he was implying.

"Anybody want coffee, no, ok bye" Kurt said quickly, blushing as he squeezed out of his seat and basically ran to the counter- his friends laughing at his embarrassment.

"Look Finn, can't you cancel your date?" Sam asked, circling back to the main issue.

"I think I might have to with that mental image" he said, shivering in digust.

"That is so wrong" Rachel mumbled, putting her arm around Finn, trying to calm him.

"Cool, now we are going to have to drive" Sam said again, to which he was met with another swarm of 'What? Are you Serious?'

"Yeah, now get packing, we are leaving at exactly 8 am" he said, rolling his eyes, turning to leave, but only to bump into Blaine.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, the whole table was trying to suppress their giggles, Kurt then came other, a cup of coffee in his hand and his blush gone, it reappeared though as he noticed Blaine, looking from Blaine to the table he swore he could of died from embarrassment

"We are going to Tennessee, you can come if you want, start packing with Kurt tonight- but don't get to distracted." Sam said, wicking at Kurt as the table exploded in laughter and he dropped his cup, the china breaking and coffee going everywhere- leaving the shop he giggled as he noticed Blaine confused expression- which was met with Kurt horrified one.

Next Stop- Willow Weep Acres- Shelbyville, Tennessee.

He couldn't wait to see his family again.

**A/N: It starting- and someon drama/couple fighting will be happening in the furture chapters as the original chracters come…**

**Please Read and Review- 5 and I'll update.**

**Next Chapter- Road Trip (the car ride to Tennessee)**


	2. Life Is A Highway

**Disclaimer: don't own anything- characters, lyrics etc. - see profile.**

**A/N: In case you are confused they are all back together, but they haven't broken up with their relationships in reality…**

**Chapter 2: Life Is A Highway.**

_6 Meadow Streets, Lima, Ohio- 6:15am._

The former glee club were all slumped on a tacky, old sofa, their eyes drooping as they desperately tried to listen to the blonde bay talking, holding a metal stick and pointing it onto a map taped on the blackboard, a red marker showing the route they would take.

"I am so tired" Tina mumbled, her head slowly going to rest on Mike's shoulder; who was already snoring, deep into sleep.

The others were close to falling asleep to –all but Rachel, who was wide awake, and Quinn, who desperately trying to listen to her boyfriend- they were woken up though as Sam pulled out an air horn and blew it, startling everyone awake.

Rolling his eyes he sighed as he watched everyone rubbed their eyes, the guys yawning loudly.

"Why are so tired? It's only 6 o'clock" he asked, looking around the room at his exhausted friends.

"Yeah, and the sun hasn't even risen yet!" Finn protested.

He was proved wrong though as Sam through the curtains open, everyone moaning as the sun stung their eyes.

"Guys, seriously, we are leaving in one hour- you can sleep in the car!" he said, starting to get frustrated at the lack of care his friends had.

Everyone sighed, noticing Sam's frustration and their rudeness they decided to try to wake up.

"I'll go make some coffee" Rachel said, smiling as she noticed everyone's face light up.

"I can't drink coffee" Brittany said simply, her face plain, Santana nodding along beside her.

"Why not?" Rachel asked confused.

"I just can't, last time I was 16 and I went crazy" she explained.

"You've always been crazy Britt"" Kurt said simply.

"Come on, your 23, I'm sure you have matured by now, just give it ago" Rachel said, ignoring Kurt's comment and Santana's motions of 'NO'

Brittany simply shrugged and cuddled back into Santana, who was looking worriedly as Rachel went to make coffee.

"Now to assign car seats- I tell you, I will not have people making out on the way there, now-"Sam said, but was cut off.

"What, that's not fair!" Puck said, upset.

"Ok, so in Car 1- the Lead Car there will be:" Sam continued, not paying attention to Puck.

"Lead Car will have me, Puck, Rachel and… Brittany" he said.

"What, why can't I be with, like Santana?" Puck complained, smiling at Santana who glared at him.

"Why aren't I with Rachel"?" Finn joined in.

"And why aren't we together?" Quinn piled on, Sam stressing out at everyone's complaining.

"Come on, if any of you are with your girlfriends, or boyfriends, then you will just spend the whole ride making out, and I know you will." He snapped, silencing everyone.

"Ok guys, here's coffee" Rachel called out, wheeling in a trolley with one tray of coffee on each shelf.

Everyone smiled excitedly, rushing and taking a cup each, careful in sitting back in their seats.

"Here Brittany" Rachel said, handing Brittany a cup that was left over, Brittany stared down at the coffee then back at Rachel, who nodded supportively, she then took a sip, wincing as the hotness burnt her mouth and she then lowered the cup, looking around nervously.

"There Britt, its fine" Rachel said, smiling at Brittany, who looked at her nervously and knowingly.

"Ok, so in Car 2 there will be Artie, Finn, Lauren and Santana" Sam informed them, skipping over Rachel and Brittany's conversation.

"No way am I going with _that_ white rhino" Santana snapped, glaring at Lauren.

"Yeah, and I am not going with that rich slut" Lauren said to Sam, ignoring Santana's glare.

"Guys seriously stop it!" Sam shouted, "the sooner we are done with your stupid fighting the sooner we can get on the road'

"Yeah, but do you have no respect to what happened in the past!" Finn snapped at him, noticing Rachel's uncomfortable expression of Finn going with Santana

"That was like 5 years ago, and it was _high school" Sam_ said back to him

"Fine" Finn huffed, draping his arm around Rachel and pulling her closer.

"Ok, in the Final Car 3 will be Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Mike and Quinn" Sam said.

"How come they get to be with the people they like?" Puck moaned, but stopped at Sam's glare.

'What did I say about the fighting" Sam warned, glaring harder at Puck, who actually shriveled back in fear.

"Fine' Puck mumbled, sipping at his coffee, scowling as he burnt his tongue.

"Ok, out your cups in the sink and we'll get going" Sam instructed, clapping his hands.

'You're just going to leave the house a mess?" Rachel said, disgusted.

"No Mr., Shue will get it later, no come on let's go, let's go, let's go!" Sam said, instructing them again, clapping his hands and pushing them out of their seats and through the door, commanding them to go into their instructed cars.

As everyone piled into the car Sam started his engine and pulled out everyone following as they buckled their seatbelts, they sat in silence until they went on to the highway, which was when the coffee started to take effect.

GLEE  
>GLEE<p>

GLEE  
>GLEE<br>_'2 hours later'_

"Can you believe I wasn't picked to be with Santana, like, what the hell is that about, it was like this time, in glee club, where we had this duet competition, and we had pick these names out a hat and I totally did not get Santana, because I got Mike ad I just was just like-'Brittany rambled quickly, almost too fast for anyone to understand.

Rachel, Puck and Sam sat around annoyed, there heads in their hands, Sam desperately trying not to crash the car.

"When will she stop?" Puck whined, shaking his head.

"Always listen to Santana, Always listen to Santana' Rachel mumbled over and over again.

Brittany continued to ramble on, Sam sighing, accidently beeping the horn as his head laid down in frustration.

"Rachel, call Santana, she'll know what to do" Sam mumbled, Puck nodding along.

"Fine' Rachel said, pulling out her bedazzled pone and dialing Santana's number.

"_Hello?" Santana said into the phone._

"_Is this Santana?" Rachel asked._

"_Rachel you called me!' Santana said, knowing who it was._

'_Sorry, I guess Brittany is wearing off on me"_

"_Oh, is the coffee taking effect?"_

"_Yes, now what do I do?"_

"_You're the one who gave her the coffee you figure it out, and besides me and Finnocence are igniting old flames"_

"_Ok, look you little slut, keep your hands off of my boyfriend and help me calm down your best friend or I'll throw her out of the car, understand?"_

"_Fine, to get rid of the coffee effect you need to get her to get to sleep"_

"_Go to sleep? She's filled with coffee and is rambling on like an idiot"_

"_Sorry, that is the only way"_

Santana then hung up, leaving Rachel with an impossible task; she then looked at Brittany, who was still rambling on, this time talking to Puck, who was banging his head against the window, Rachel sighed, _how could they get her to go to sleep?_

Rachel mind wondered, until she got an idea.

GLEE  
>GLEE<p>

GLEE  
>GLEE<p>

_Car 2- After Santana hung up_.

"Was that Rachel?" Finn asked as Santana hung up.

"Yes dumbass it was!" Santana snapped, rolling her eyes.

Finn looked at her offended, then focused on the driving, hoping he wouldn't run anyone over.

"I could have talked to her" he mumbled, sighing sadly.

"Oh shut up" Santana snapped at him.

"Santana that's not nice!" Artie said, trying to calm her down.

"Shut it wheels!" she snapped at him, silencing him to.

"What's wrong, sad Berry's hooking up with Puckerman, or the fact that she's probably going to throw both your lovers out the car" Lauren smirked, smiling as she noticed Santana wince at the thought of Brittany(and Puck) being thrown out the car and into a desert, with no water, and then a giant lizard comes along and-

"Shut it before I endz you rhino" Santana snapped at Lauren, awakening herself from her nightmarish daydream.

"Ohh, getting offended?" Lauren snapped back at her.

"Guys seriously stop it!" Artie snapped back at them both, noticing Santana's sudden un-comfortableness.

"Shut up!" Lauren and Santana barked at Artie together, and then went to glare at each other.

"Seriously stop it, and besides Rachel wouldn't cheat on me!" Finn said looking into the rearview mirror at the two girls.

"She did it before" Lauren and Santana said together again.

"Oh shut up!" Finn snapped at them, turning around to face them.

"Besides, if she's in a car with Puck she's probably going to cheat on you again' Santana informed Finn.

"NO!" Finn said, trying to block out the image.

"Sam wouldn't allow it!" he said to her.

"Really? Sam's probably making out with Brittany" Lauren said, piling on with Santana to help and annoy her.

Santana glared at Lauren, and then Artie chirped in.

"But who's driving?" he asked them confused.

"FINN!" Santana suddenly yelled, noticing Finn had taken his eyes off the road and was now heading towards a hill on the side of the road.

The four started to scream as Finn tried to swerve the car, he then went to hit the brake, but accidently hit the accelerator.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' they all screamed, grabbing on to whatever they could as they flew down the hill.

GLEE  
>GLEE<p>

GLEE  
>GLEE<p>

_Car 3- same time as everyone else_.

Tina lay asleep on Mike's shoulder who was asleep on Kurt's, who was desperately trying to get his head off.

"God, I think the amount of grease in his hair is ruining my clothes!" Kurt whimpered, trying to shrivel away from Mike's head.

"How come they get to go to sleep?" Quinn moaned, trying to keep her eyes open and on the road.

'You were wide awake this morning?" Mercedes said confused of why she was so tired now.

"That was for Sam, and now Sam's not here I'm exhausted" Quinn told her, yawning loudly.

"How is it going with you and Sam anyway?" Kurt asked, trying to forget about his precious outfit.

"Good" Quinn shrugged.

"Just good?" Mercedes asked.

"Why do you care, you were all over him yesterday!" Quinn said.

"Well, I guess I figured out he would never go back to me, because he loves you" Mercedes answered her, somewhat sadly.

"Do you love him?" Mercedes asked her.

"U-h-h-h so Kurt, I thought Blaine was coming" Quinn said trying to change the subject.

"He's meeting us there, now stop trying to change the subject" Kurt said, looking smugly at Quinn.

"Now, do you love him?" Mercedes asked again.

"U-h-h-h-h" Quinn started but was cut off by Tina.

"Love who?" Tina asked, rubbing her eyes and smiling lovingly at Mike, who was still snoring loudly.

"No one, so Tina, how are you and Mike?" Quinn asked, quickly changing the subject and focusing on Tina, who had a sad expression on her face.

"Well, oh guys, I need to tell you something" Tina mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

The other three listened closely to her, suddenly wide awake as she told them her biggest secret.

GLEE  
>GLEE<p>

GLEE  
>GLEE<p>

_Car 1._

Rachel pulled out her phone and sent a text to Puck and Sam, who nodded to her as they all, adjusted their positions, ready to sing.

"What song?" Sam asked her.

"Brittany, what song would you like to sing" Rachel asked Brittany, who had seemed to calm down a tiny bit.

"Can you sing My Headband?" Brittany asked Rachel quickly.

"No Britts" Rachel said shaking her head, knowing that song sucked, and she could barely remember the words.

"Oh" Brittany said quietly, sulking in her seat.

"What about Fireflies?" Sam suggested.

"Great" Rachel said, to which Brittany sulked more.

Rachel then gave Sam her IPod, to which he plugged it in, and to which Puck made a rude comment on how Rachel has something other than Broadway on her IPod. Sam then pressed play and they started to sing, Rachel pulling Brittany into a hug.

Puck:

You would not believe your eyes

If 10 million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

Cause they fill the open air,

And leave teardrops everywhere, you'd think me rude but I would just stand, and stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Cause everything is never as it seems

Sam:

Cause I get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they try to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head,

A sock hop beneath my bed,

A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Cause everything is never as it seems

Puck:

Leave my door open just a crack

(Sam; Please take me away from here)

Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Sam: Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep?

(Sam: Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

Sam:

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate good-byes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

(Puck: said farewell)

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

Both:

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Cause everything is never as it seems

(when I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake (when I'm asleep)

because my dreams are bursting at the seams.

Puck and Sam finished, then looked at Brittany, who was curled up into Rachel, her eyes closed and breathing soft, they all sighed quietly, but looked confused as they heard a scream.

GLEE  
>GLEE<p>

GLEE  
>GLEE<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the four screamed as they raced down the hill, at a fast speed.

"FINNN!" Santana screamed again, begging for Finn to stop the car somehow.

"DUDE, I'M ALREADY IN A WHEELCHAIR SO STOP THE CAR!" Artie screamed at him, holding on to anything he could.

"I CAN'T!" Finn screamed at them.

Santana's phone suddenly rang and she shakingly picked it up.

"_W-w-h-o-o is it?" She asked, trying not to scream._

"_It's Rachel, look Santana I need your help, we got Brittany to sleep but 15 minutes later she woke up and now-" _

"FINN!" Santana screamed out, dropping her phone as the car swerved off the hill and on to a road.

"Are we alive?" Finn asked as he opened his eyes, sighing happily as he saw the empty road in front of them.

"Yeah, we are alive, but I might need a new pair of underwear" Artie said, gasping for air, his voice squeaky from the screaming,

"I'm not wearing underwear, so" Santana shrugged.

"That's totally gross" Finn said, finally catching his breath like everyone like in the car.

"Well, Finn, keep your eyes on the road next time" Lauren said, grasping her chest, her breath jagged.

"Having a heart attack fatty?" Santana asked, smirking evilly.

"Guys, what happened last time you had a fight?" Artie said, stooping them before they had another fight and drove off another hill.

"Fine" they huffed, crossing their arms and looking out the window.

"Do you think Rachel's really cheating on me?" Finn asked sadly, to which everyone else moaned loudly.

GLEE

GLEE

GLEE

GLEE

"So, you're in an abusive marriage?" Kurt asked Tina's surprised; she had just finished telling them about her husband.

"No, I was.' Tina corrected him.

"Then what's your problem?" Quinn asked her.

"Well, when I broke up with him, and filed for a divorce he said he would get me back, he wouldn't rest, and he said he'll end up killing me if I didn't say yes" Tina told them nervously.

"Oh Tina, don't worry, we'll protect you, and we are going to Texas, he won't find you" Quinn said.

"Tennessee" Mercedes corrected Quinn, who looked guilty at her mistake.

"That's it though- he's Sam's cousin!" Tina said, to which they all stared at her surprised.

Kurt opened his mouth, but was cut off as Quinn's phone rang.

"_Yes Sam" Quinn said, noting his name on the ID screen._

"_Quinn, we are there!" Sam said excited. "Well, almost there!"_

Quinn sighed at him and hung up, looking out the window and sighing again as she noticed the 'Welcome to Shelbyville' sign.

GLEE  
>GLEE<p>

GLEE

GLEE

"Life is a highway, I wanna ride it

All night long

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it

All night long" Brittany sung loudly, she had woken up and was now more hyper than ever.

Rachel quickly pulled out her phone, once again dialing Santana's number.

"_W-w-h-o-o is it?" Santana asked nervously._

"_It's Rachel, look Santana I need your help, we got Brittany to sleep but 15 minutes later she woke up and now-" _

"_FINN!" Rachel heard Santana scream, to which Rachel gripped her phone harder._

_Rachel then heard Finn mutter something, and then Artie said:_

"_Yeah, we are alive, but I might need a new pair of underwear" seeming like he was gasping for air._

"_I'm not wearing underwear, so" Santana said._

"_That is so-"Finn started._

Rachel quickly hung up; she then rolled down the window and threw her phone out the window, silencing everyone in the car.

"Guys, we are here" Sam said, smiling as he turned the corner and noticed the farm up ahead, and then looking in the mirror at his friends behind him.

Pulling into the farms driveway they stopped, each person getting out of the car and looking around the farm.

'Wait, where's Finn and everyone?" Kurt asked, noticing one of the cars was missing.

They all looked at each other confused, trying to figure out where they were.

**Read then Review- I'll update after 5 reviews, alerts or favorites. : )**

**So: Where are Artie, Finn, Santana and Lauren gone? Will they find their way? Will Rachel me mad at Finn for what she thought happened? Will Tina's ex-husband be there? What other secrets will be revealed?**

**Review and you'll see- see you next time. ; )**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Readers: **

**I would like to tell you that as I have given up the story Life was Perfect due to lack of decent ideas that it would be fine if anyone reading would like to take over that story and add any plot you want- though if it isn't too much to ask I would like if you said the idea was mine and if you sent me the first chapter (PM)- it doesn't necessarily matter but it would be appreciated, though I would like it if you sent me the first chapter or your idea.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
